


Where is the Horse and the Rider ?

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Araldir, Bisexual Aragorn, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, horse riding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Aragorn est papa solo, Haldir le professeur d'équitation de son fils. Une rencontre. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Where is the Horse and the Rider ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Kaelyan, ce sont mes premiers pas dans le fandom.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enterrement. Arwen avait été la lumière de sa vie, il le racontait toujours à son fils lorsqu'il lui demandait comment était Maman. Il lui parlait aussi de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, des longues balades à cheval qu'ils faisaient au bord de la mer quand ils habitaient encore leur cottage blanchi à la chaux à Tol Eressëa...

Aragorn s'assurait toujours qu'Eldarion ne manque de rien. Le petit garçon avait alors voulu apprendre personnellement à monter à cheval.

C'est ainsi qu'un frais samedi de septembre, ils passèrent le portail du Haras de Fondcombe. Eldarion était surexcité d'avoir sa première leçon d'équitation. Aragorn avait contacté un certain Haldir Tawairth.

Lorsqu'il le rencontra, il apprécia sa poignée de main souple et ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire appréciateur. L'homme était un peu plus grand qu'Aragorn, aussi blond que lui était brun, ses cheveux longs caressaient ses clavicules, rien d'un géant scandinave, ses traits étaient doux et son visage glabre.

D'autres parents commençaient à arriver avec leur précieuse progéniture et des moniteurs et monitrices arrivaient en même temps pour accueillir individuellement chaque enfant. Plus d'une mère de famille eut un regard alangui sur Aragorn alors que l'on mettait les enfants en selle après les avoir équipés.

Alors que Mme Sacquet de Besace commençait à vouloir entamer un rapprochement stratégique, son cher fils, un certain Lothon se mit à hurler sur la monitrice stagiaire : "T'es qu'une idiote, il peut aller plus vite le cheval..." ponctuant sa phrase de coups de pied dans les flancs du pauvre animal.

Lothon continua son caprice, sa mère regarda d'un air mauvais la monitrice et lui indiqua son souhait de parler au responsable du haras de façon au moins aussi grossière que son fils. Haldir s'avança tout en continuer de mener au pas le cheval que montait Eldarion. Aragorn admira sa répartie qui cloua le bec à Mme Sacquet de Besace.

L'homme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et il eut l'occasion au fil des semaines de voir cette première impression se confirmer. Quand après les cours d'équitation, alors qu'il préparait leur repas, son fils ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur le moniteur, disant comme il était gentil, comme il s'occupait bien des chevaux après le cours, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Eldarion était devenu le fan numéro un d'Haldir et il fallait dire qu'Haldir lui rendait bien. Plus d'une fois Aragorn se prit à penser qu'il ferait un merveilleux père.

A la fin de l'année, alors que l'été approchait, on organisait au haras un repas de clotûre avec tous les moniteurs, les enfants et leurs parents. Aragorn se dit que c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de retrouver quelqu'un mais cette fois, il sentait quelque chose de plus. Alors que son fils jouait avec les autres enfants sous le regard amusé d'Haldir assit sur un banc de bois brut, il s'assit à ses côtés, lui sourit assez maladroitement et... Haldir viendrait dîner la semaine suivante.


End file.
